


Memories

by Morgana_avalon



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 22:54:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18398018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morgana_avalon/pseuds/Morgana_avalon
Summary: Summary: Erestor lives in his memories and his memories live for him.Author’s Note: This is a strange experiment. I must say music always inspires me and often causes a 'movie' in my head. And this happened very strongly with this song. I am also adding the music as it is instrumental in understanding what I am trying to do. Not sure if this is anyone's cup of tea... This is my poor attempt to pour these images into words. I had to write it... You might want to put the headphones on and turn the music up a bit to truly appreciate the mood they are weaving :)Music is by Within Temptation, no copyright infringement is intended. This is a homage to their song 'Memories' which has haunted me from the first moment I heard it.





	Memories

Memories

 

***

 

Glorfindel's midnight eyes shone with infinite sadness, watching Erestor move sensually through his rooms. From Elrond's balcony he had a perfect view of his friend's bedroom and deep feelings of sorrow and regrets overwhelmed him, seeing Erestor's familiar movements -- dancing and singing for his lover like in times of old, when they had lived in Gondolin.

 

Ecthelion had died three millennia ago and still Erestor clung to his love for the dead warrior. The memories were all Erestor had.

 

"Meleth, what are you doing out here in the rain?" Elrond walked up to his lover and wrapped his arms around Glorfindel.

 

"Look at him... Listen to him," whispered Glorfindel, feeling hypnotized. His heart wept, as a soft, bitter-sweet singing voice reached out to the dead.

 

***

 

My eyes burn with tears and love, raising my voice in a song which I have sung for over three thousand years. The words come so easy now... so easy...

 

In this world you tried -- Oh Ecthelion, I will always love you...  
Not leaving me alone behind -- But you died, leaving me behind  
There's no other way -- I need you like I need air to breathe  
I prayed to the gods let him stay -- But the Valar did not listen  
The memories ease the pain inside -- The ache will never subside  
Now I know why -- Because you are still here

All of my memories keep you near -- You are still alive in my thoughts -- in my dreams  
In silent moments imagine you here -- I see you, moving toward me  
All of my memories keep you near -- I will never forget you  
Your silent whispers, silent tears -- Dried by my hands

 

Made me promise I'd try -- And I went on, alone and in pain  
To find my way back in this life -- A life not worth living without you  
I hope there is a way -- I found one  
To give me a sign you're ok -- You are still here  
Reminds me again it's worth it all -- Swirling me around in dance  
So I can go on -- I will live for you

All of my memories keep you near -- Your hands caress my face, stroke my skin  
In silent moments imagine you here -- Imagination no more

All of my memories keep you near -- You are here, my love

Your silent whispers, silent tears -- Dried by my hands

Together in all these memories -- My hand in your hand  
I see your smile -- My eyes meet your eyes  
All the memories I hold dear -- You are alive in my mind and I am alive in yours  
Darling, you know I will love you -- Love sparkles in your eyes  
Until the end of time -- A promise we made and always kept

 

***

 

"He is so alone, Elrond. Always so alone. Look at him!" Glorfindel's heart broke, seeing Erestor swirl himself around in dance, hands reaching for air, for someone who wasn't there. "How can he smile? How can he dance? How can he sing?"

 

Elrond rested his head against Glorfindel's shoulder, placed his hand which carried Vilya on Glorfindel's, and whispered, "Look closer... And see what I see..."

 

***

 

All of my memories keep you near -- Oh, Erestor, I hear you... I see you... I feel you... You are near -- always so near...  
In silent moments imagine you here -- I am here. I will always be... Death has no hold on me  
All of my memories keep you near -- I hold you close, my love, and run my fingers through your hair  
Your silent whispers, silent tears -- No more silent whispers, no silent tears -- Dried by my hands, I hold you near

 

***

 

Tears streamed down Glorfindel's eyes, seeing the truth -- Erestor's truth. "He is not alone..."

 

"Nay, he is not... Ecthelion is there with him... Erestor's memories keep him near... And in these moments, Ecthelion *is* here..."

 

All my memories...


End file.
